


see the end

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble Sequence, Forced Bonding, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: They were going to bond.





	see the end

Noct kisses deeply along the dip of his neck and shoulder. A nuzzle atop his mating gland sends a shiver through Ignis’ frame. “Want you to bear my mark…”

Ignis would be honoured. However, he’s acutely aware of the other two lingering outside the tent. They were kind enough to allow them some privacy though Ignis severely doubts the noise completely escaped them.

“Let’s wait until Galdin Quay, Noct.” Teeth graze his gland. Ignis’ back arches involuntarily. “We’ll need time to solidify the bond, after all.”

A grumble. Noct buries his face into his neck and inhales his scent. “Fine.”

Bonding is not supposed to hurt.

It’s supposed to happen in the throes of passion, perhaps after murmured utterances of love and the deflation of the Alpha’s knot, so they’ve time to recover before fornicating once more to strengthen the union.

Ardyn’s teeth are sharp and long. They dig deep; hands claw, possessive, at Ignis’ contorted back. It _hurts,_ but only for a few seconds, only until the pleasure takes over. His mind blanks even as horror gnaws a small corner of it.

Ardyn fucks him outside on the deck, under stars that Ignis’d planned to gaze at with Noct.

Ignis can smell the stink of Noct’s anger through the bedroom door.

He curls into himself further. His head _aches_. His insides are unbearably empty. He wants Noct. He needs Ardyn. He hates being an Omega.

“What choice do I have?!” It’s Noct. The fury makes Ignis curl into himself. “That son of a bitch _claimed_ him! _No one_ can undo that!”

“What if Ardyn hurts him more, huh? What then?!” Gladio, grief hidden in his challenge.

A choked sob. Ignis squeezes his eyes shut.

“He’ll die otherwise, Gladio...!”

Ignis wishes Noct would let him. Gladio’s silence sounds like agreement.

His Alpha is near.

Ignis’ mind clouds. Noct clutches at him harder, a growl rising in his throat, and Ignis almost rips away from him, from the _wrongwrongwrong_ Noct’s scent has become to him. Ignis forces himself to stay, no matter how painfully his insides twist.

The room they rented is small, but it was all they could afford. Ardyn sits on the bed, chest bare, gaze easy.

Ignis whines, to his own horror, his entire body magnetized to Ardyn’s presence.

“I’ll take care of you,” Ardyn croons. Ignis stumbles, fighting it, and all but dives into the man’s arms.

Noct is snarling.

Ignis tries to hold on to that even as Ardyn ruts into him, as Ardyn forces high whines from his lips, as Ardyn presses deep enough for his knot to shift snugly into his welcoming entrance. It should hurt. It’s the best sex Ignis has ever had in his life.

When he comes down from his high, he’s in Ardyn’s lap, moaning softly. Ardyn’s knot presses against his prostate, grinding slowly, Ignis’ eyes wide at the ceiling.

Then he looks around. Noct isn’t here anymore.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ardyn croons, venom-sweet, when he notices. “Noctis waits outside.”

“Why’d you make us wait?” Noct’s tone is weary and heartsick. Ignis swallows. His throat is dry, and he suddenly remembers the fast build-up of saliva whenever Ardyn is around. Right now, his mind calls out for Noct. His body loathes him.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis whispers through numb lips. It’s all he can say.

He moves forward and embraces Noct. His insides flinch. Noct flinches as well, but then clutches at him possessively. His mouth drifts over Ignis’ collarbone stiffly and Ignis forces himself not to move. Then Noct stills, shuddering slightly.

“You were going to be home,” he whispers.

Ardyn visits twice more after that, each absence longer than the last.

Ignis thinks Ardyn gets off on his desperation. Wants him writhing and whining for his Alphas cock. Wants Ignis to fall apart completely in Noct’s lap until Noct can’t bear to be there anymore.

Noct never stays longer than the first round. Ignis vaguely remembers him yelling before Ardyn dismisses him with the simple gesture of making Ignis scream for his Alpha

During, Ardyn rests a hand on Ignis’ abdomen. His cock twitches.

“You’ll bear my child soon enough.”

Ardyn fucks him again to make certain of it.

Ignis can feel the sickening truth growing in his womb.

Noct can smell it. He snarls, his rage growing to a blazing storm, and manages to stop himself from shoving Ignis to the ground when Ignis reaches a hand to him.

Noct wraps around Ignis a day later in a hotel room, limbs shaking. Ignis whispered apologies that go unacknowledged.

He wants to kill this growing abomination, doesn’t desire to know what sort of monstrosity will come out. Instinct screams at him not to. Noct stops him from hurting himself.

“We’ll get through this.” Noct’s voice is numb with despair.

Ardyn doesn’t come back.

The days stretch on. The nights grow longer. Ignis’ stomach hurts. He’s bedridden within a week, unable to move from the lack of his Alpha. His mind swims. His vision decays.

“Maybe we can hunt him down.” Ignis hears Gladio say urgently. The next day, Ignis can’t smell Prompto or Gladio around the camp anymore. He doesn’t think he can bring himself to care or hope.

Noct stays with him. Whispers affections that has Ignis’ stomach curling in revulsion, his lips curving with a forced smile.

Ignis stops eating. He loses the baby five days later.

“_Find him_!” Noct’s voice a desperate scream. Gladio’s and Prompto’s scents bristle but leave again. Ignis slips into another dreamless sleep.

“Please. Please, just eat, Specs...” Ignis hears Noct beg. Something touches his mouth, sweet and crumbly, but he turns his head away.

Noct settles against him at some point. A hand caresses Ignis’ cheek. He can’t feel the warmth.

There are so many things Ignis wishes to say, so many things he wishes to apologise for.

“I love you.” Noct chokes out.

He wants to say it back, wants Noct to know...

Ignis doesn’t notice it when he dies.

Noct feels it when Ignis leaves.

He doesn’t move. Ignis breathed shallowly nowadays, like he fought for air each time. Now, the final sigh is barely a proper one. It’s shaky, halted. Ignis doesn’t inhale again.

Noct closes his eyes. Ignis smells wrong to him, more than the decay of death crawling along his frame. _Ardyn’s_, the once-familiar scent now tells him. Even now, even after he’s passed, Ignis still belongs to him, still marked by his enemy.

Noct can’t muster the rage. He can’t muster a sob.

Noct curls into whatever warmth is left and doesn’t leave Ignis’ side.


End file.
